The One
by TaziiVD
Summary: Something is terrorising Mystic Falls. Elena, Stefan and Damon try figuring who the murderer is, but Damon is hurt and is dying. Elena and Stefan are the only ones who can help. But when they find out who the murderer wants everything becomes a risk...
1. The One

The One

Fear is what some thrive on,

Fear is when a loved one is hurt,

But fear is worst when your death is what will cure the one you love,

What can you do when you're the one?

The silence echoed across the sky, the car moved steadily down the wet road without disturbing the night. The sky was sinister and the moon was hidden between the trees. The streets lay bare with no movement; the layer of darkness in the night magnified the fear and anxiety.

The past few weeks in Mystic Fall only contained chaos and danger, random killings, murders. I felt a chill creep up my spine from the thoughts.

Making my way to the Salvatore house tonight seemed to take all eternity. The hardest part was getting out the house. In Mystic Falls going out when its dark has clearly become forbidden. However I seemed to convince Jenna that it was a matter of life and death. Stefan would kill me if he saw me arrive on the steps of his house this late; it would drive him up the wall. And well Damon would be giving me the typical Damon looks which include flashing a mouthful of teeth.

Forgetting all the drama in my life, I put my full concentration back on the road. I strained my eyes to see through the shadows cast overhead by the tall trees. There ahead I saw a figure, a person standing in the middle of the road. My mind became clouded and my feet fumbled for the brakes and pushed down roughly. The car came to a sudden stop throwing me forward, the seatbelt crushed into my stomach and I felt nausea creeping up and I closed my eyes for a split second.

Quickly pushing open the door, I stumbled out the car. My eyes quickly scanned around the night. I could feel my heart in my ears and my hands sweating rapidly. On the other path a body lay motionless with a puddle of dark thick blood. The lifeless body was damaged in an inhuman way. The horror seemed to wash over me. A piece of shredded paper was stuck on the body, written in red bold writing were the words 'the one'. I grabbed the closest tree to steady myself, coldness shot up my arm. My body trembled with terror. The world around me seemed to blur and then there was nothing.


	2. Plan Chaos

I felt cold radiating from around me; the iciness brought a feeling of safety and warmth. My body was numb and painless. I could hear music tingling in my ear like a sweet melody. I slowly inched open my eyes trying to focus on the body that was holding me. I felt a moan escape my lips, I could see the figures lips move and heard gentle words slipping out. My eyes concentrated carefully on the person, I felt my body being cradled in his arms. 'Elena…Elena...Are you ok?' Stefan's voice comforted me and I pulled closer, his scent swept up my nose and filled me with pleasantness.

'She's awake, and she's fine, no one's dying here, she still has a pulse going'. The voice was recognisable anywhere, who other than Damon Salvatore.

'Well, I'm just making sure she ok' Stefan's voice was still filled with concern and shock. I lifted my head and body and looked at both the Salvatore brothers. 'What happened?', as the words drifted in the air the memories flooded back, the figure, the dead body, the note, the blood. Nausea swept over me and I felt the world tumbling on top of me.

'We cleaned up all that happened, we can talk about that later, and first priority is whether or not you're hurt'.

'I wasn't hurt, what I saw scared me and…'

'See, nothing to worry about, let's start thinking about this so called 'murderer', one thing for sure is he or she isn't very good at cleaning, did you see what he looked like? '.

My mind was spinning with questions; I felt my body shiver every time the thoughts came back. 'I didn't see the killer; I only found the body lying on the blood'. I remembered the note, what did it mean? Maybe I had imagined it and it was never there.

'That doesn't help; I hoping we could kick some ass sooner or later'.

''Damon, not everything in life is about kicking people's asses, even if it's tempting'', Damon eyes seemed to bore into Stefan, but Stefan didn't seem to take notice.

'Ok, you have any other words of wisdom for me mummy's boy'.

'No'.

'Do you want to hear my plan, or should I leave'.

'Leave'.

'I'll stay'.

I was tired, my mind couldn't consume any more words, but who can stop Damon from talking when he starts.

'All we have to do is get ourselves live bait, we already have that prepared for us', and his eyes glanced in my direction.

'No way are you using Elena as live bait', you could hear the anger burning in Stefan's throat.

'I'll pretend I didn't hear that, carrying on, we'll lure him or her and then we'll kill it, easy, whatever's out there better watch it's back because Damon Salvatore's in town'.

Stefan and me exchanged looks, I sighed.

Damon Salvatore's in town let the chaos begin, yeah!


	3. Shattered

**Damon's P.O.V**

The rush of wind and the crunch of the leaves echoed through the forest. I felt joy as I rushed between the trees and the wind ran through my hair. My memories ran back to the night I had seen Elena lying there, I remembered the pain, it was different, and nothing I had felt before for anyone else. I tried ignoring the feeling but it seemed to have crushed me inside. I brought my thoughts back to reality. 'Stop feeling, your Damon the heartless', I said aloud. A feeling of sadness overwhelmed me, no one understood my feelings. I still felt, but no one had ever tried to understand me, I was in the world on my own. _Seriously, day by day I'm becoming lousy, stop thinking like that._

I stopped moving and stared up at the sky, it was dark with fading stars. All of a sudden I heard the movement of something fast, too quiet for human ears to pick up but with my amazing sense of hearing (if I say so myself) had heard it. The sky ahead thundered, I felt tiny droplets of water on my face. I stood there. The rain now came down faster and heavily, the storm clouds shifted and hid the moon, swearing, I continued to run. But then I heard it again. This time I heard a screaming which seemed to tear my ears apart, I ran in the direction of the scream.

There I saw the body sprawled on the floor with blood oozing from the neck. I knelt down feeling the temptation, lust. Danger seemed to be radiating from everywhere, _I'll put up a fight whatever hell is in this forest. _The ground beneath me was wet and muddy, and the rain seemed to be crushing me. I stood up battling the rain, than I felt something.

Pain drove up my spine and spread through my body. It felt as though venom was leaking through my body. My heart pounded like thunder and I felt my soul crying for help, the agony and torture echoed throughout my body. I couldn't bear it, my body crippled up in a crouch. My body felt as though it was on fire, my mind screamed. What could I do? I started to gasp for air, the world seemed to be closing in on me. My heart now felt as though someone were dragging it out.

"What's wrong bastard? Having a bit of trouble getting up, want some help?". The person put out their hand to help. My mind wasn't functioning, I grabbed for the hand but felt someone's knee crush into my stomach. I fell back, my body trembled uncontrollably, I felt my whole world ending.

"Goodbye bastard", the person left without a glance back. _No one will hear, this is how it's going to end but its my only chance. _I breathed as much air as I could suck in. And I screamed.

**Elena's P.O.V**

It was past midnight and it was raining heavily, could it get any worse. Me, Stefan and Bonnie were out. We had come back to where I had discovered the dead body, to see if there was anything left on the scene. We tried contacting Damon but he didn't seem to answer. Typical Damon, the world revolves around him. I felt a sudden bit of guiltiness from thinking that, but why should I feel guilty when he was always acting as though the world was his.

Then we all heard a scream. The scream was terrifying, as if someone's soul was being torn out. The thought made me shiver. But the I looked around, I saw Stefan's face, then felt all my thoughts shatter. Stefan's face looked as though someone had just stabbed him in the heart.

"Stefan? Stefan? What's wrong? Who was that?". My voice sounded desperate.

One word escaped his lips "Damon". That's when he left, leaving me and Bonnie standing there.

"Come on Bonnie! Lets go find them".

"No, it might be dangerous".

Anger fizzed inside. "I'm going, are you coming or not?"

I started sprinting in the direction Stefan went and which way the scream had come from, along with Bonnie on my side. My mind was telling me it was all a joke and nothing had happened, but in the pit of my heart I knew something was terribly wrong.

We came near to the edge of the forest. That's where I saw. I ran, there the body lay, I stood there motionless in front of the body. Stefan rushed to Bonnie and started speaking quickly, nothing made sense. I ignored everything and looked at the body, there was another unmoving body few metres away, but my eyes didn't leave the body in front of me. My knees gave out and I dropped to the ground. I felt my heart racing, and tears streaming down my cheeks. My heart ached, I held onto his hand and held it close to my chest. I started sobbing and I stroked his hair. His body was shaking and his eyes were half closed, but his beauty was still existent. All the life energy inside him seemed to have been sucked out.

Two words escaped through my lips 'oh Damon'. Then my heart shattered.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Please review, I would really appreciate it. **


	4. Death

Tears rolled down my cheeks fast, pain seemed to be running through my veins. I knew I couldn't just sit here and weep, but I felt paralysed. Mentally I told myself to get a grip and actually help. 'What are we going to do Stefan', the words came out desperate and fast. Stefan turned to look at me. I was still kneeling beside the body like a helpless animal and looking like a deranged person. Stefan had been talking to Bonnie. 'How are we going to help Damon?' This time I got up and hugged Stefan. If I was asked few hours ago about Damon Salvatore all that would be circling my mind would be negativity.

Stefan spoke softly in my ear; I could hear the pain in his voice too. 'Bonnie is working on a quick spell to reduce the pain'. I looked over at the body, it was shaking and its eyelids were half closed. Bonnie knelt beside it holding its hand and whispering some words under her breath. I looked back at Stefan. Few more words tumbled out, 'will he be ok?'

* * *

We were no more in the coldness of the night; we were in the safety and warmth of the Salvatore's house. Damon's body had eased and he was sleeping, but his body kept having sudden jolts causing his face to scrunch up in agony. Bonnie and Stefan were trying to figure what was happening. All I could do was sit next to Damon and let the two brains work it all out. I felt useless in such a needy time.

'Elena'. The words barely left Damon's lips. I quickly held his hand and sat near him, I wished I could do something just to make his pain go away. 'Elena, am I dying?' there was so much hurt and fear in the words, and there was no sarcasm like the normal Damon. I held his hands up and planted kiss on them. 'Your fine, everything will be ok', there was doubt in my words and he seemed to understand. 'Elena, use your common sense, I'm a vampire, and I'm meant to heal fast'. The truth seemed to sink in but I didn't want to believe it. That's when Bonnie and Stefan walked in; there was nothing on their faces that shouted good news.

'I'm sorry', Bonnie muttered the words making them hard to grasp.

'What do you mean? 'I'm sorry'!' everything inside me exploded.

'Elena, calm down, I'll tell you'.

'Stefan, speak', Damon's voice seemed to crack as he said the two words as if knowing what was to happen.

'Damon's dying'.

* * *

I had exited the Salvatore house in the few minutes the news had been told. Bonnie had tried to stop me but Stefan had told her to give me some time on my own. I was driving the car at a fast speed not paying much attention to my surrounding. I got home in one piece and ran up the stairs and ran into my bedroom. But before I could move any further, I saw that the window had been smashed. There on the ground a rock with paper wrapped around was sitting in the middle of broken glass. I scrambled to the rock and pulled out the paper. My eyes widened as I read it.

_Darling Elena,_

_I am extremely sorry about the smashed window, may cost you a few quid but you will manage. To the more important, sorry about your dear friend Damon, had to inject him with VAMPIRE poison, only way to get your attention. I'll give you a choice, you surrender to me I'll give your friend the antidote and he lives. If not, he dies and one by one you lose everyone. If you accept, sign at the bottom and throw it out of the window with the rock, I'll be waiting. Sorry again about the window._

_With love from (guess)_

_P.S. You're 'The One'_

A chill ran up my spine, the one thought that came to mind was,

What the hell should I do?

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I would be happy if you continued to do so. Thanks everyone!**


	5. Unleashed

**A/N: Read And Enjoy! Remember to review.**

My mind was speeding with questions. I knew one thing for sure; whatever decision I made now would affect my future as well as Damon's future which at the moment was ending. If I told Stefan, he would make the decision which was safest for me. My brain (which was now functioning) was telling me not to sign it, while my heart was telling me to sign it and help Damon. Whoever this person threatening me had done its research as they knew where it would hurt me the most? I grabbed the nearest pen, with shaky hands I scrawled my signature on and attached it with the rock using a plastic band. With all my strength I threw out the rock, I couldn't hear it land; this meant the person was out there, the murderer.

I was not going to sit and cry or be totally lousy. I told Jenna about the broken window, my story included a bird, rock, and a smashed window. You could tell she was not convinced, but she saw the expression on my face and didn't ask any questions. After cleaning up the mess and covering the smashed window with a plastic black bag which is not the most ideal way, knowing that someone out there was stalking me. I sat down and took a deep breath in; I took out a pen and paper and decided to create a list.

**Possible Suspects**

1. **Damon Salvatore (x)** I'm getting paranoid, he **IS **the one dying.

2.** Katherine **– Possible, but I've never even met the lady but she has something against me like I stole Stefan away from her, (but how could I have known Stefan and she were dating back then, I wasn't born a million trillion decades ago).

3. **Stefan (x) **- Why would Stefan be a suspect stupid Elena.

4. **Bonnie (x)** - 50/50 chance, she's a witch but she's still my best friend…and she was with us when Damon was hurt.

5. **Jeremy (x)** – I'm going totally mad, my kid brother threatening me, as if.

6. **Caroline?** – Why would she want to kidnap, threaten or kill me for?

7. **Tyler **– He might have figured out that Stefan and Damon were vampires; he needed inside information so he was going to make me tell him by hurting Damon (sounds totally crazy)

This was the worst list a person could ever create. The only people without any question marks or crosses beside them were a lady I've never met before, and a wolf:

**Katherine**

**Tyler**

What do these two people have in common…nothing. Except that they both have a T, E, and R in their name, _Elena you're going off task_. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I had to figure this out or mine and Damon's life were at stake. I was going to take a visit to the Lockwood's house.

* * *

Early next morning I was up and about, my first trip was to the Lockwood's house. I knocked on the door and waited, but no answer came so I knocked harder which caused my knuckles to ache.

'Chill Elena, no need to bash down the door, no one's dying', standing in the doorway was Tyler himself looking all scruffy, I felt a chill creep up my spine, the murderer could be standing right in front of me. _Innocent until proven guilty Elena._

'Hey Tyler, how are on this fine morning?' _that was the most stupid thing I have ever said._ Tyler gave me one of those looks that said 'what the hell is wrong with you?'

'Were you banging down the door so you could ask me how I doing on this fine morning?'

'Where were you last night?' Tyler gave me a puzzled look.

'I was playing PlayStation with Matty Boy' I just looked back blankly.

'With Matt…God!'

'Ok…thanks Tyler for your help'. I turned back to walk away when Tyler called my name.

'Elena, next time don't knock so early on the door, I'm losing valuable sleeping time'. I turned back around and rushed in the direction of the car. Tyler didn't seem like he had any idea of what was happening around him, so he could be crossed off the list. The other person left on the list was Katherine. I sighed, I did not know how I was going to be able to talk to her, and I don't even know whether or not she's alive.

I drove with the roof down and tried to clear my mind, I put the stereo on; I decided I needed to listen to a depressing song and show the world how I was feeling, I put '30 Seconds to Mars – Hurricane' full blast.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
this hurricane's chasing us all underground_

I felt the words cleanse through my mind and skin. I realised I knew something for sure, whoever was my stalker was a vampire, it just had to be. My instincts were screaming the word vampire, so I was going to follow my instinct.

I drove to Alaric's house, I knew I had to prepare myself with weapons and learn how to use them, it was only midday and the sun was beating down on Mystic Falls this meant I was sort of safe out here on my own. I walked to the house after parking my car, the air smelt fresh like summer flowers and people walked around enjoying themselves laughing and smiling. Inside of me I felt depressed and miserable.

If I had never fallen for Stefan, or if Stefan had never come to Mystic Falls, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation I wouldn't have to feel like my life was falling to pieces. Sometimes I wished I could have a normal life, but there's this invisible force that pulls me towards danger. My feelings were getting the better of me and I felt I was going to break down in the middle of all these strangers.

I continued towards the house, I reached the steps and pressed the buzzer. _Please be in, please be in_. I felt like a mad woman on the loose.

'Are you ok Elena?' Alaric's voice was full of concern and worry.

'Alaric, I need stakes and all the other vampire weapons you have, you need to teach me how to use them'.

'Has Damon tried to hurt you?'

I thought I would tell him the a little bit of the truth, so I started.

'No, Damon's dying; the town's murderer did it. I'm scared that it might hurt me. There's no antidote to cure Damon, I don't feel safe or protected. I need to know what to do if it comes to hurt me, and I've been trying to figure out who it is because I need to know, and…' at that exact moment I broke down, the lump in my throat had come loose and the tears fell down.

I could see Alaric felt uncomfortable, but he still gave me a hug. That was when I knew what I needed; I needed my mum, my parents. My sobs became louder and I had never felt this hurt and vulnerable in ages, I let go of Alaric and wiped my eyes and nose, I wanted to cry on someone's shoulder, but I stood up straight and told myself to focus.

'Now show me what I have to do to kill a vampire'.

* * *

I listened and took note of the different ways to attack a vampire with a stake, Alaric showed off his different styles of stakes he had created. He gave me a load of spare stakes that were perfect for me to handle. Small but sharp and deadly, I piled wood into the boot of my car. I had not received any calls or texts from Stefan so far, but I thought that he might be taking care of Damon but I still deserved at least a two worded text.

At the moment I knew what I had to do and I would protect my family till my death because I had already lost my parents I didn't want to lose anyone else that I loved.

I actually felt relaxed for a minute, whoever it was trying to hurt me didn't know what monster it had unleashed from inside me because whoever it is, was going to get a good ass kicking because I was not going to back down without putting up a fight.

'Let the battle commence!'

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	6. The Situation

**A/N: Read, Enjoy and Review!**

I flopped down on my bed lazily; I checked my phone for the millionth time but nothing, not a single message from a single person. Where was everyone when you needed them? I didn't want to call Stefan because he would think I was being too clingy, and he had to look after Damon. And Bonnie must have a good reason for not calling.

I didn't want to go to the Salvatore's house because I'd have to see Damon which would break my heart, it would remind me of all those times I had said those awful things to him. I was realising something about my feelings towards Damon, I think I'm falling for him. I shook my head furiously – this can't be happening.

I closed my eyes and thought back to how my life was before, I thought about the summer and all the beautiful times I had enjoyed, but now my world had turned cold, and the days abruptly became dangerous and confusing. I drifted off to sleep not knowing what would happen, not knowing that I was about to discover something that would change my life for good.

* * *

I woke up with darkness surrounding me and the cold shaking me. I tried pulling my arm up but I felt something crush into my hands. I pushed open my eyes, shock overwhelmed me. I was tied to a tree in the middle of the forest; the rope was digging hardly into my skin.

I looked at myself, my skin had paled and my teeth chattered. I only wore a short sleeved top with sleeping shorts. It was nearly dawn but still a few hours left so the darkness was still spread throughout the sky.

I saw a figure blur in front of me, within a split second a guy stood in front of me. He was handsome with messy red hair and breathtaking blue eyes, his skin was pale just like Stefan and Damon's, that meant one thing, he was a vampire. I realised that my jaws had dropped and I must have looked like a fool.

The guy slowly leaned against the opposite tree and stared at my face as if in deep concentration. I used this chance to get some answers.

"Who brought me here? Why am I here? Who the hell are you?" I tried to keep my voice steady and may have just pulled it off.

Amusement crossed the guys face.

"Seriously, you don't know anything…anything?" anger started to fizz within me, was this guy taking the mick.

"If this is a joke it's not funny, because I'm freezing to death here" I sounded whiny and lousy.

A smirk ran over the guy's face making him look hotter. _What should I do?_

"What's your name?" if I was to get anything out of this guy I was going to have to make small talk which I really didn't feel like doing.

"Very clever darling, making small talk, but don't bother talking".

"Excuse me! How dare you tell me not to talk when I am dying here".

"Your situation could be worse".

I decided to shut up and think. I was weapon less which meant I couldn't do anything, not a single stake. _I have to sleep with stakes now, that's if I make it out of here alive._

A ringtone echoed through the forest. The guy brought out a phone and snapped it open; it looked like a red Samsung. _Sexy, but soo last year._

"Boss, I've got her tied up" I could hear another males voice on the receiving end of the phone; it wasn't loud enough to hear what the other person was saying.

"She's been a very good girl, you totally got her, and she has no idea about anything".

What the hell was the guy talking about? I've never met his boss in my entire life, let alone know who it is. The call ended and the guy looked at me and smiled, but not a friendly one.

"My boss will be here in a few minutes, you'll finally get to meet him, but you've met him before. I can't wait to see your face when you meet him".

Was this guy having a laugh? I heard leaves rustling in the night and it seemed to be getting colder. I felt my stomach lurch and nausea creep up, _useless Elena. _I wondered if this was the last time I'd see the world.

I saw a shadow approach fast. The figure hid behind the tree and coldness intensified. I heard a mischievous laugh which vibrated every bone in my body.

"Sweetie, you ready to meet your angel of death?"

The figure slowly approached forward coming out of the shadow; he had a strong muscular build which seemed familiar. My eyes were glued to the figure as he stepped out. My throat dried up and my whole body froze. _WHAT THE…_

"Hello Elena".

This couldn't be happening; my eyes were playing with me.

"…

**A/N: Cliffhanger…Who is Elena's kidnapper? Please review, I really would like some more reviews. Thanks to all those that have reviewed and thanks for reading.**

**FREE CYBER HUGS FOR THOSE THAT REVIEW!**


	7. Truth

**A/N: Thanks To All Those Who Have Reviewed My Story. Time To Unveil The Murderer.**

"Ste…Stefan" I felt tears threatening to explode, as he stood there my blood ran cold, the person that I had given my heart and soul to, the one I had promised to love every second of my life. Now that same person stood with arrogance and amusement as I sat there with my knees digging into the dirt. As Stefan towered over me I felt my heart being ripped out of my body. I felt a blanket of fear close in around me, what was he going to do to me? How could I have trusted him? I loved him? I needed answers; maybe it was all just a joke. My mouth was as dry but I managed to squeak out the words.

"Why Stefan…Why?" I couldn't stop it but the tears spurted out and I started talking like a mad women.

"Tell me this isn't happening, this is just a dream, not real. Stefan tell me it's all a joke, tell me I'm going mad". I wanted him to tell me everything was going to be okay and I'd be fine, I wanted him to wrap his arms around my shivering body and cuddle me. But he just looked into my eyes and smirked. The silence settled in between us, everywhere was still, I felt torn and restless and I hated the feeling.

Everything in my vision became dark, the air became hard to breathe and I felt the need to just sleep. I didn't know what I was feeling but my emotions were strangling me, the worst was settling into me. I let that man touch me, hug me, kiss me, but really he was stabbing me in the back all that time. I had to know why he was doing this to me.

I looked up steadily but I could feel my sweat dripping down my face. He stood there saying nothing.

"Are you afraid?" the words surprised me as he spoke.

"Did you not ever doubt me, not trust me?" I saw pain flash in his eyes for a millisecond but it passed. He wanted to know how much of a fool I was to have believed him.

"You gained my trust, so I believed you…I loved you" the last bit came as a whisper.

"Do you think you'll see your anyone ever again?" this was starting to get annoying, he knew the answers but he looked in deep concentration trying to figure something out.

I knew there a chance it was all too late, none to save me; I wouldn't ever be able to see anyone ever again. However, I was jumping to conclusions, I didn't know anything.

"But I heard you say you loved me" this was hopeless, was I trying to talk to some inner self of Stefan's. "Before whatever's going to be happening to me, I deserve some answers, I want to know everything from the beginning".

He opened his mouth and the explanation started.

"I came here on a mission; I angered the wrong person in the vampire world, an original called Laurel. I had been on the run from him for some time; Damon didn't know anything about this as he spent centuries obsessing over Katherine. I couldn't run for much longer so I went to Laurel and made a deal. There was one thing that he wanted and I told him I'd get it for him."

I was confused, what the hell was he talking about. Why is he taking so long to get to his betrayal towards me?

"And then?" I was becoming impatient as usual.

"I had to get him a specific necklace. That necklace is very important to vampires, they've been searching for it a very long time, and I mean long time. A vampire burning in the sun was a curse put on us by witches, that's why only witches can create those rings that stop us from burning in the sun. That necklace has to be taken and destroyed in a special way. But only humans can touch the necklace, but vampires just need permission to touch it. The hard part is to track it".

"What does any of this shit have to do with me?"

"You're the one with the necklace, you're the one" My jaws dropped, I looked down at my neck and saw the necklace I had found in the attic a few weeks ago, it had been meant for me, I remember I saw the box was wrapped with my name on it, but it was never given to me.

"What do you mean? You could have snatched it off me and made a runner to hell. Why did you put me through all this?"

Ignoring me he carried on "One thing they finally figured out was that a gilbert had it, I was sent here to find it. I was told that you were the gilbert's daughter so I needed to get close to you so I could figure out whether or not you had it".

"Why not go for Jeremy and not me..."

"You were easier, I had to gain your trust, just like you said at the beginning of our relationship, you told me trust is gained and not given, so I told you my secret about being a vampire so you could trust me".

"So you've been using me ever since".

"Yep, I needed to find it before I could move on with my life".

"So all those times…" I couldn't get any more words out.

"It was all for the pleasure" I felt sick from hearing the words that left his lip, I wanted to kill him, torture him, everything that came to mind.

Now I started shouting as I couldn't hold in the pain any longer "What about the times you saved me and the times you were afraid for me!"

"I had to keep my source and the fear was if I lost you I wouldn't be able to figure out where the necklace was" It all came out flatly and carelessly. He didn't give a damn.

"Why not just rip the flaming necklace of my neck, go ahead you bastard!" this made him flinch. Good.

"I can't, you have to give me full permission to take it of you and there's more"

"You were the one who hurt Damon and you were behind the deaths in this town"

"Not exactly, I have contacts that could do it for me, it was all soo fun; Damon has enemies who were more than willing to hurt Damon. Carrying on…I had to figure out whether or not it was the right necklace".

"This is all stupid, it doesn't make sense, and why do all this when you could have asked my permission any time you wanted".

"Because, it's fun and I have to also kill the person with the necklace" now there was nothing to argue about.

"The curse is broken by doing both" I didn't know what to do; I was going to die on this night…alone with my nightmare. Stefan was going to kill me; there was no escape, the guy with the red hair still stood behind Stefan watching my every move so no escape route.

"Kill me" I said softly accepting my fate.

He produced a knife; the tip was sharp and deadly. This was it.

"Any last words darling"

"Yeah, look behind you bastard!" The voice was male and came out from behind. Stefan abruptly turned around and faced the newcomer.

Than all hell broke loose.

**A/N: If You Want To Know Anything about This Chapter Just Ask, This Chapter Confused Me Even Though I'm The One Writing It. Thanks for Reading and Please Review, It Means A lot To Me to know What Other People Think of What I'm Writing. The End Of The Story Is Coming Closer, So Please Keep Reading And PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks!**


	8. Regret

**A/N: Read And Enjoy!**

Kicks and punches flew in front of me; the speed the bodies were all moving at was incredible. From behind me I saw Alaric run up behind me, he started to cut through the ropes that tied my up against the tree. I could see Stefan fighting up against…Damon. Wasn't he meant to be dying? The red haired guy was lying against a tree unmoving.

"Are you okay Elena?" As Alaric spoke the words snapped me back to reality, there was concern written all over his face but there was no time to worry, we had to stop this battle before something horrible happened.

I turned to Alaric "how is Damon alive and moving?"

"Long story I'll explain later"

From the corner of my eyes I saw Bonnie come out from behind a tree, her eyes were closed and she was completely focused. Suddenly Damon's body flew into sky and fell fast to the ground. He crashed into the ground at great speed. I ran to Damon and making sure he was still moving, he got up and steadied himself.

Stefan stood eyeing Damon with pure hatred in his eyes. There was silence for a couple of seconds but was abruptly broken by Damon's voice.

"Stefan, you're going to pay for the pain you have caused everyone especially Elena, starting with your death"

I felt a chill climb up my spine, dawn was slowly approaching and everyone stood at different angles ready for the worst to happen. No one made a move, the eye contest continued and no sound could be heard accept the soft rustling of the leaves.

In a blink of an eye, Stefan shot to the ground shrieking aloud. He grasped his head and you could see the pain echoing through his head. Witch work, I looked at Bonnie who was now trembling but was using every ounce of energy left in her body.

I was torn as I watched Stefan rolling around in agony and discomfort; I couldn't stand to see him go through so much.

"Stop it! Stop it Bonnie! Don't hurt him anymore" I couldn't register the words until they had left my mouth. He was the one that hurt me why was I defending him. Bonnie opened her eyes in a flash and fell to the ground; she looked pale but still ready for anything.

Within a second Stefan got up, he looked around quickly and chose his target…me. He sprang towards me and had his arm around my throat before I could make any movement. Damon was ready to attack, but stopped in his tracks as Stefan spoke.

"Make another step and she meets her death tonight" I felt myself sweating rapidly and every bone in my body was shaking. My throat had dried up and I could not do anything. However, his grip came loose around me and he shrieked in pain again. Alaric stood with a syringe in his hand pleased with himself which meant Stefan had just been injected with vervain.

I ran for Damon, who shielded me with his body. He pulled out a stake from his pocket; he turned and placed the stake in my hand. I felt a shudder chorus through my body. Damon grabbed Stefan and pulled him back against the tree. Damon looked at me expectantly.

"Why do I have a stake in my hand?"

"You have to stake him!"

I felt my heart being torn up; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked between Alaric and Damon, they both were determined and waiting. I had to stake him, he had hurt me enough, ruined my life, there was nothing left but to kill him. I pushed each foot in front of the other; my legs were shaking rapidly and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Stefan face was still scrunched in agony but as I raised the stake overhead his eyes widened and fear crossed his face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and gathered all the energy left in my body and soul. But something deep within me was telling that my next action would be something I would regret forever.

As I brought the stake down towards his body, a shiver run up my spine and in went the stake. Screeching filled the night sky and the world seemed to have closed in around me. I slowly brought my head down so I could look at the destruction I had caused. The beautiful face that I had once touched lay below me. At that moment I realised, I had staked him in the stomach and not the heart, and the stake had not gone deep enough to cause a large amount of damage.

Damon realised at the same moment and was about to make the next move and stake him in the heart.

Thunderous laughing filled the sky.

"Staking your brother, well done you earn brotherly love points".

Everyone looked up, me, Damon, Alaric, and Bonnie. A man stepped out of the shadows; he had chin length hair and dark eyes. He seemed middle aged but one thing that stuck out was the pale skin, he was a vampire.

"Who are you?" Damon didn't waste any time getting into attack position.

"I am…let me think…Laurel…ring any bells Elena". I felt myself freeze all over, the one that had sent Stefan on a mission to get the necklace. I already hated him for everything.

"You seem speechless this very minute Elena, I'll let you in on a secret, Stefan has nothing to do with what has been happening".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…He really didn't betray you or hurt you, guess what? He was compelled to say all those things, and you believed everything he said and…you just staked him"

Laurel clicked his fingers; Stefan who was now bleeding heavily seemed to have just snapped out of another world.

"Elena! What's happening?" His voice was breaking and fear spilled into his voice. Bonnie who was standing nearby sprinted towards Stefan understanding that Stefan had been compelled. Guilt washed over me like a large jug of water bringing me back to life.

"What do you want…Laurel?"

"I want you!" He pointed a finger in my direction. Now I was in big trouble.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	9. Happy Ending

**A/N: This is the last chapter, I wanted to cry writing this chapter, can't believe I've come to the end so quickly. Thank you to all those that reviewed and thanks to all those that gave me feedback throughout the story. Thanks everyone and enjoy!**

I stared straight ahead focussing on nothing in particular. The world seemed to look like a blur. No one seemed to be moving; they all seemed to be playing eye games, staring each other down. The tension was becoming unbearable and awkward.

"People…why is no one talking?"

"Elena darling, what are we going to do with you?" Laurel's voice was full of amusement.

"You're not going to touch her; you have to get through me first" Damon stood firm and dangerous. Stefan still was lying on the ground unable to move.

"Oh, I don't mind, I can rip your heart out in a split second, ask your brother his seen me do it…right Stefan?" He looked over at Stefan waiting for an answer with an entertained expression on his face.

"Is poor Stefan hurting from the pain, your girl nearly killed…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!" The shriek was loud and disturbing; I covered my ears with the palms of my hands. Laurel's colour of skin became a dirty grey and he looked like someone had poured concrete over him. He fell to ground rapidly, from the look on his face you could see that he was going through excruciating pain. I felt no sympathy for the guy, let him die he deserved it.

But what I really wanted to know was how was he dying, he was an original. From behind I saw a girl emerge. You could now see that there was a knife stuck in Laurel's back. It had been put straight through his heart. The girl who stepped out from behind was about my age with black wavy hair and fair skin, her expression was twisted with disgust at Laurel's body which at that moment turned to a pile of ash. I gasped at the sudden change.

"Son of a bitch, I prayed to see the day his body decayed to dust" Her voice held a thick heavy British accent.

"Did you just kill him?" the question seemed to startle her, it was as if she just realised that there was others here.

"Yep" she seemed to be proud of her deed, well I was too.

"How did you do it?"

"A guy as stupid as him doesn't seem to find his servants a threat. He leaves his notes around the place, he figured out how to kill an original so he could be prepared if anyone tried to kill him. And well he never realised he had a witch in his group of servants"

"You're a witch" Bonnie voice seemed to be filled with pure respect for the girl even though she was against the idea of killing people.

This is where Damon butted in.

"So how do I know you're on our side and not his, and that you won't turn behind our backs and try killing us?" Damon is so paranoid.

"We can trust her, I can feel the vibe coming off her" Bonnie and her witch powers always seemed to know what to do.

"Okay so what shall we do, his bodies turned to dust, and it's all a happy ending" Damon looked uncomfortable for some reason, well it has all turned out okay, well most of it has anyway. Me and Stefan had a lot to discuss about our relationship. I'd leave that for later.

"Why don't we all go back to our house and sort of have a party" Stefan's voice was broken and tired.

"There will be no partying for you Stefan after what you've gone through, you as well Damon, that includes you Bonnie you all look exhausted and dead. Let's go back to the Salvatore's place and get you all feeling better". I sounded like a mother who was protecting her little children.

"Yes Miss" that was Damon and his perfectly mastered sarcasm.

Turning my attention to the new girl I asked "What's your name? We really haven't introduced ourselves properly" she looked nervous but her voice was still strong and loud.

"My names Alison Grey"

"Good to meet you Alison Grey you saved my ass out there"

"No problem" she said as a blush crept up onto her cheek.

"I'm Elena, that's Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, and Alaric" I pointed at each person in turn.

"Let's head back" I moved towards Stefan so I could help him make his way back to the house.

* * *

"Here's some animal blood to make you feel better"

"Thanks Elena, can I talk to you?" I was waiting for this 'talk' so I settled into the nearest chair.

"Wassup?" I knew it sounded stupid but what else was I going to say.

"It's about what happened tonight"

"I'm truly sorry Stefan, and I forgive you for whatever you want forgiving for, let's forget about what happened tonight and start all over again"

Stefan's eyes seemed to go all glassy.

"That's the thing, I don't deserve you anymore, your more special than you thing you are. I can't protect you and I was so weak I couldn't do anything"

"No, it's okay I forgive you, you mean a lot to me"

"Not as much, I'm sorry I have to say this, I don't think I can have you anymore, and this is the weird thing, the strength of an original's compelling is really strong. Even after snapping out of it some of the feelings seemed to stay"

"What do you mean? Do you mean that…?" My voice broke and a lump started to form in my throat.

"You know what I mean, I don't love you like before, the feelings close to neutral"

I released the lump and tears poured out.

"But can't you like build the feelings back somehow…I can't lose you…" I couldn't talk and all this was too much for me to take.

The only way to get these tears out the way was to let anger in "that's not fair, lives not fair, I thought this was supposed to be a happy ending, this can't happen".

Stefan looked stressed and didn't seem to have a clue about what he was going to do.

"So you're not going to fight for this love are you?" Stefan shook his head and he seemed in pain in having to see the breakdown. I cleared my throat and tried to think straight, I had to settle this here and now there was nothing to be done this was it. Friendship was what came to mind.

"Can we be friends?" A smile crept onto Stefan's face and his face seemed to light up. There was no point for these tears they wouldn't be worth it, I had to move on.

"Yeah, we can be BFF's" I actually started to laugh and tears of happiness seemed to fill my eyes now.

Stefan spoke again and this time he sounded serious. "But I know someone who would appreciate you as much as I ever did, and protect you better than I ever can". My mind was full of crazy thoughts I couldn't really take in who he was really talking about.

"I think I'll have Dracula"

"No seriously there is someone for you and I think that person would be my brother Damon" shock radiated of my expression and I saw he was trying to hide a smile.

"D..amon"

"Yep, you two make a dangerous match"

My words got stuck in my throat and I didn't have the slightest idea about anything.

"Give him a chance he is one of those guys who you can really depend on" my thoughts went back to all those times Damon helped me. A warm feeling went through me like a pleasant rush.

"I'll see, but don't hold your breath"

I picked up my things and went for the main door.

"Elena" I turned back and Stefan stood there and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Elena I'm sorry for the pain I've caused but know that you can always come to me if you need to talk about anything"

I nodded and I felt a genuine full Elena smile surface to my face.

I stepped out the door and felt a blast of air against my skin. There outside stood Damon looking up at the sky looking more vulnerable than ever. I thought of what Stefan had said and approached Damon. I stood next to him and looked up at him.

Surprisingly Damon broke the silence "I heard everything Stefan said"

"All of it"

"Yep"

All of a sudden I felt his lips on top of mine; the kiss was deep and lasted like an eternity. I felt my body warm and his touch sent sweet shivers down my back. The sensation was like something I had never felt before. He broke the kiss and looked up into my eyes and I felt my world take another turn.

Maybe this story does have a happy ending. Maybe his The One for me.

**A/N: THE END! OMG I can't believe it. The story finishes here, please REVIEW and make me happy…Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
